Extreme Training
by Mistress Brya
Summary: Sasuke has finally returned to the leaf after the years had passed, his friendship with Naruto has grown but does Sasuke really know how strong the relationship has grown during his time of absence, and will he accept it? SasuxNaru


**Extreme Training**

Rated: Mature. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read. XD

Beta Reader:a.k.a. Tiger. That's what I call him. :D

Screw a glass of lemonade when you can have a pitcher full of lemony goodness :3! This is what I call a two-shot... if I get reviews I'll make the second chapter.  
**

* * *

**

The glistening sweat rolled down the Uchiha chest as he blocks the attack from his childhood friend. He had returned back to Khonha a few years later after extracting his revenge and gaining his true blood line. He jumped back doing hand signs as lightning sparked in his hand. "Chidori!" He yelled as he charges at the blond kinouch quickly as the other ninja moved out of the way, blocking the lightning attack before panting slightly. He wiped the bead of sweat the dripped down to his brow before smiling at his friend. He slowly gets into stance as he waits for him to attack.

Naruto panted as he starts to build the Rasengan in his hand. He watches Sasuke's chiseled abs move up and down as he was panting. His muscles flexing as he waited for the anticipated attack. Naruto charged at Sasuke, having the Rasengan in his right hand before trying to his Sasuke. The impact hit the ground, making a good size crater into the ground as the Sasuke he attacked, vanished into a log. He turned around getting a kick to the face as Naruto went flying impacting into a tree as it broke in half. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he looked around for his opponent. "Sasuke... " He said staggering to his feet as he looks up, missing another attack.

Sasuke lands on the ground, missing Naruto by a few inches as Naruto ran at him again, doing hand signs as three other clones appear and they charge at him. Sasuke takes out a kunai as he throws them at two of the clones, they disappear as the other clone continues to run, jumping into the air and swinging it's foot downward at Sasuke as he motions out of the way and grabs the clones foot, swinging him into a tree as he thinks it's Naruto before the clone poofs into a leaf. He looks around as he doesn't see Naruto any where before suddenly being tackled to the ground.

Naruto pinned Sasuke down to the ground as he used the chakra from Kyuubi to keep the Uchiha down as he struggled underneath him. Naruto bit his lower lip as his hips were settled over Sasuke's. He didn't know what to do because he knew he would regret it. Sasuke continued to squirm as Naruto felt his hips move up underneath him and he swore he would loose his mind if Sasuke didn't stop moving. He snarled, his whiskers coming out as Sasuke moved just enough as he wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist flipping him and jumped off Naruto. Throwing a few bomb tags as Naruto jumped to his feet blocking them and the smoke surrounded him. He suddenly fell forward as he stumbled and tuned his head, pinned to a tree as Sasuke was panting heavily in his face.

Sasuke looked at the bright blue eyes; the pupils were dilated as the blue could be seen more. He stared as Naruto was panting in his face, he had pinned Naruto's arms behind to circle around the tree. "Dobe?" Sasuke asked as seeing that Naruto wasn't with him, wondering why Naruto wasn't fighting back. He searched through Naruto's eyes as he tried to see what was up with the knuckle head before being caught off guard, Naruto had pushed his lips against his, his eyes widened as Naruto's eyes were closed before Naruto pulled away.

"What is it, Teme?" Naruto asked turning his head away from Sasuke's as he waited for the hit for kissing him, once again like back in academy. When he felt the hand on his chin he flinched but when his face was turned back to face Sasuke's his eyes widened as Sasuke pulled his chin closer and kissed him deeply. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke kiss him back. His body started to heat up a little bit as the kiss turned a bit rougher as Sasuke crushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto pulled away to breath as Sasuke's lips left his mouth and moved down to his neck, kissing it lightly as goose bumps started to appear on Naruto's skin.

"Nothing." Sasuke purred as he licked down the junction of Naruto's neck making him shiver and moan once again. Sasuke like the response as he continued to lick, kiss around Naruto's neck. Naruto started to pant at he couldn't believe that Sasuke and him were doing this; he thought for sure that Sasuke wouldn't return his feelings seeing that Sasuke had left him heartbroken in the past. He was now sure he was going to show Sasuke that he did love him. He wasn't obsessed with Sakura anymore and wanted to be Sasuke's.

Sasuke moved to pin both of Naruto's hands by their wrists above Naruto's head as he his free hand roamed his chest. Naruto arched slightly as Sasuke came back up and started kissing Naruto again, licking his bottom lip. Naruto giggled but didn't let Sasuke enter. He snarled as he rubbed his body against Naruto's making him moan as Sasuke slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth as he moaned and rubbed his tongue against his. Naruto arched up more as he fought for dominance with Sasuke as Sasuke's open hand slipped down in between them and began to rub Naruto's member through his pants.

Naruto moaned arching up as he let Sasuke win dominance and roam the inside of his mouth. He moved with Sasuke's hand as he started to get more aroused. The wind blew as Naruto shuttered when he felt Sasuke's hand slip into his pants, rubbing and petting his member with feather light touches as Naruto thrusted his hips forward. "Sasuke..." He moaned huskily as he bit his lip to stop any other moans to escape his mouth. He writhed in pleasure as his hands above his head dug into the tree, leaving deep claw marks against the bark of the tree.

Sasuke hand grabbed Naruto's swollen shaft before beginning to pump him, moving up and down slowly as Naruto moved his hips with him. Sasuke bit down on his neck, making Naruto cry out his name. He smiled liking the reaction he was getting out of Naruto, he was going to make his little pet moan and scream his name the entire time they were making love. Sasuke licked the spot he bit down as he started to move his hands faster, rubbing the precum off Naruto's swollen shaft in-between his fingers. "Your already wet..." He purred as he smirked and muttered something as he heard people approaching the training grounds. They vanished.

Naruto looked around as he noticed they were back at Sasuke's mansion, he pulled Sasuke closer to him as he let Sasuke lead them deeper into the house. Naruto stumbled as Sasuke and him both fell, tripping over the coffee table and now Naruto was straddling Sasuke, he smirked as he leaned down and kissed over Sasuke's chest before taking his left nipple into his mouth, hearing the Uchiha his in pleasure as he swirled his tongue over the nipple and then trailed over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He smiled as Sasuke purred and said his name softly as he felt his hands trail down.

Sasuke's hands trailed down his lover's back before squeezing his ass, making Naruto udder out a yelp before blushing. Sasuke looked down at Naruto as if he wanted to devour him before he massaged his ass and then sat up lifting Naruto up so he was now sitting in his lap more. Sasuke got to his feet as his lover was now kissing Sasuke's neck, as Sasuke had picked Naruto up. Sasuke moved down the hallway before heading towards his room. He pushed Naruto up against the door as Naruto arched off the door and moaned loudly as he tried to find the door knob to open the door.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as he was against the Uchiha's door while his lover fidgeted for the doorknob. He bit down on Sasuke's neck roughly as the door finally was opened. Naruto felt Sasuke stumble inside, still carrying Naruto as they started back kissing each other again before Naruto felt his legs being unwrapped as he was now on the bed, bouncing on the bed. Naruto looked up seeing Sasuke's face as he crawled more onto the bed as he blushed again.

Sasuke climbed up in between Naruto's legs and started to rub his swollen shaft again as Naruto arched off the bed, whispering Sasuke's name huskily as Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's chest and started to head down to his stomach. He reached Naruto's pants as his teeth pulled on them and started to pull them downward. He saw his lovers' cheek glow more as he pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time, freeing his shaft. Sasuke looked down at the shaft before giving the head of it a small lick, lapping up the precum as Naruto body shuddered underneath him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he felt him take more of his member into his mouth, licking and sucking all around it. Naruto hissed in pleasure as he arched off the bed and moaned loudly as he clutched onto the bed sheets, his claws digging into them as he started to move thrust his hips into Sasuke's mouth, when he felt Sasuke stop him he growled and whined as he wanted Sasuke to take more of him in.


End file.
